<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Перламутр в его волосах by Evichii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820763">Перламутр в его волосах</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii'>Evichii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance, S6 Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё хорошо. Всё уже хорошо.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Перламутр в его волосах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Посвящение:</b><br/>Себе, потому что мне наконец-то додали х)</p><p>
  <b>Оригинальная публикация:</b>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/7004514">Фикбук</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кит не выпускает его из рук ни на тик: сажает себе на колени, пока они летят на Чёрном, и не слышит просьб оставить его на полу. Для Кита Широ словно ничего не весит вовсе, и он самое драгоценное, что у него есть. Сказать это вслух легко и совсем нестрашно; Широ смеётся, тихо, хрипло, <i>волшебно</i>, и заходится кашлем. Сразу же Кит убирает со штурвала вторую руку — помогает приподнять голову, устраивает её на своём плече. Чёрный долетит и без его участия.<br/>Чёрный понимает. Понимает лучше, чем кто-либо сможет понять.</p><p>Кит несёт Широ на руках до дворца Кваридов. Он не видит ничего, кроме Широ: всё, что ему дорого, всё, что имеет значение — вот здесь, в этих серых глазах, и это прекрасно и чудовищно, осознавать, как просто можно лишиться <i>всего</i>. Из забвения его выдёргивает покашливание Кролии. Лишь тогда Кит опускает Широ на принесённое кваридами подобие носилок, но всё равно продолжает держать руку на единственном запястье.<br/>Ему так <i>жаль</i>.<br/>Он так <i>счастлив</i>.</p><p>Кит подтягивает одеяло и держит ладонь Широ в своей. Голос Аллуры сливается с голосом Ханка и Пидж, он почти не различает, сосредоточенный лишь на неровном дыхании.</p><p>— Он поправится, — Кролия сжимает пальцами плечо, и Кит кивает, не столько услышав её, сколько поняв по прикосновению.</p><p>Конечно он поправится.<br/>Широ будет в порядке.</p><p>Кошмарно, но он не может перестать улыбаться, даже тогда, когда скулы уже сводит. Широ стискивает его руку чуточку сильнее, и Кит готов расплакаться от накатившего облегчения.<br/>Осознание ещё не пришло к нему до конца в полной мере; оно накатывает волнами, подталкивает ближе к поверхности, туда, где он сможет вздохнуть полной грудью.</p><p>— Отдыхай, — говорит он Широ, нежно касаясь пальцами впалых щёк.</p><p>Широ улыбается ему, прикрывает глаза, ластится к руке, скользит по ладони переносицей. Кит не хочет даже представлять, каково ему было всё это время внутри Чёрного, не имея физического тела. Он поможет восполнить, обещает себе Кит, обещает обнимать Широ, перебирать белоснежные волосы, целовать его руки, пока не попросит прекратить. Столько, сколько потребуется.</p><p>— Я принесу еды.</p><p>Навряд ли Широ услышал, но Киту кажется важным говорить с ним. Так он напоминает ему и себе, что всё стало, как прежде, вернулось на круги своя, и Кит не допустит, чтобы подобное случилось снова.<br/>Он с сожалением отпускает руку Широ и выходит за дверь.</p><p>— Лэнс?</p><p>Лэнс даже не поднимает головы: продолжает сидеть возле стены, обхватив колени руками, и его плечи подрагивают.</p><p>— Лэнс? — повторяет Кит, опускаясь перед ним на корточки, и впервые он замечает <i>разницу</i>. Для него прошло два года, а сколько для остальных? Полгода? Месяц? Неделя?</p><p>— Как он? — Лэнс говорит в колени, и его едва слышно.</p><p>— Уснул.</p><p>В ответ Лэнс неопределённо мотает головой. Это что-то серьёзное, не то, что можно проигнорировать и пустить на самотёк. Что-то важное, и Кит вдруг понимает, что именно.<br/>Тянет руку, кладёт ладонь на затылок, с удивлением отмечает новую длину волос. Одновременно знакомый и такой не — когда в последний раз Кит видел Лэнса так близко?</p><p>— Это из-за меня, — хрипит он между всхлипами, — из-за меня он… Я мог бы… раньше… Он ведь <i>сказал мне</i>, а я ничего не понял.</p><p>Кит не понимает тоже, но знает, что Лэнс тут ни при чём. От него всегда было много проблем, разумеется, только одно Кит знает точно: Лэнс ни за что не навредил бы Широ, и этого более, чем достаточно.<br/>Он помнит, вообще-то. Грузовые перевозки, класс 2-C. Так лажать на симуляциях надо было уметь, и Лэнс действительно умел. Кит на его месте давно бы отчислился, но Лэнс — не Кит. Продолжал снова и снова, всерьёз считая, что сможет попасть в класс боевых пилотов.<br/>Сколько времени прошло с тех пор. Они все пережили столько, что в голове не укладывалось. Они спасли чёртову Вселенную. Они изменились — все изменились. Неизменным осталось лишь одно: Лэнс всё с тем же восхищением смотрит на Широ. Всегда смотрел.</p><p>— Ты не виноват, — говорит ему Кит.</p><p>— Но я…</p><p>— Это не твоя вина.</p><p>Он знает, о чём говорит. Кит в это верит.<br/>Помогает Лэнсу подняться, и тот сдавливает его в объятьях.<br/>У него могли отрасти волосы, заостриться черты лица, но это всё ещё Лэнс. Утыкается лбом в место над ключицей, будто бы не может смотреть Киту в глаза, и продолжает бормотать что-то, что Кит не до конца разбирает.</p><p>— Я его слышал. Когда мы формировали Вольтрон. Слышал и не понимал. Я мог помочь — сказать Аллуре или!..</p><p>— Ты не виноват.</p><p>— Мне так жаль.</p><p>— Лэнс, послушай…</p><p>— <i>Прости</i>.</p><p>Рука Кита на мгновение зависает в воздухе. Он не должен извиняться перед ним. Это вина Кита. Всегда была его. Широ был рядом, когда Киту требовалась помощь. Кита не было рядом, когда Широ нуждался в нём больше всего.</p><p>Лэнс отстраняется, смахивает слёзы перчаткой, и Кит ловит себя на том, что даже не обнял его в ответ.</p><p>— Извини за… сцену. Я попозже зайду, ладно?</p><p>Кит кладёт ладонь на плечо. Улыбается так, как когда-то ему улыбался Широ.</p><p>— Он тебя не винит.</p><p>Происходящее дальше он помнит смутно. Помнит объятия Лэнса — куда более крепкие, чем были до этого, помнит, как сам впустил его в комнату к Широ, помнит, как возился на кухне, и совсем ничего о том, нашёл ли он еду, за которой уходил. Наверное, всё же нет, поскольку вернулся Кит без подноса.<br/>Он застывает в дверях. Смотрит на то, как Лэнс склонился над кроватью Широ. Сломленный, и это самого Кита сломало, кажется.<br/>Широ всегда был ему дорог. Кит не знал, что кто-то дорожит им так же сильно.</p><p>— Прости, — повторяет Лэнс, как мантру, и Широ неловко треплет его по волосам.</p><p>— Всё хорошо. Всё уже хорошо.</p><p>Широ улыбается. Кит помнит эту его улыбку, и уголки губ сами собой тянутся вверх.<br/>Он подходит к ним ближе, останавливается по правую сторону от Лэнса, не зная, куда деться — на кровати не так много места.<br/>К белым волосам тяжело привыкнуть. Ему идёт — очень, правда — но это очередное напоминание о провале. Их общем, наверное. Могли ли они тогда сделать хоть что-то? Лэнс тоже об этом думает, Кит видит. Он наблюдает за собой будто со стороны, всё ещё потрясённый. Встаёт перед постелью на колени, сжимает пальцами одеяло. Чувствует, как его руки накрывают руки Лэнса. Опускает голову, и к глазам наконец-то подступают слёзы.<br/>Можно ли было…</p><p>— Ну эй, — голос Широ наполнен нежностью. — Выглядите так, будто я умер.</p><p>Они оба в ярости сейчас, это максимально хреновая шутка, но облегчения она приносит столько же, сколько горчит язык.<br/>Широ больше хрипит, чем на самом деле смеётся, и кладёт свою руку поверх их:</p><p>— Я скучал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>